Secrets of the Water
by xXXAngelForeverxXX
Summary: Naruto is a merman and also the merprince captured by Sasuke the pirates. "You can't just keep me tied up like this. I'm royalty you bastard! SASUKEEEEEEE!" screamed the blonde while I smirked and locked the door. Just watch you'll be screaming like that very soon little merprince. "Why is he screaming?" asked Suigetsu with Karin by his side who also was curious. Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

"_Hi guys I got this idea when I saw H2O Just Had Water man I wish my life was like that and that I had friends like that. That show is really cute being a mermaid but I hated the part when you touched water you instantly turn into a mermaid that must get really annoying. Too bad that the girl who acted the character Emma left but she now works in The Vampire Diaries another one of my favorite show lol. I hope you like this story that I written. Love you guys" –xXXIceAngel17xXX/xXXAngelForeverxXX {I am the same person just changed my username}_

**Secrets of the Water**

The merpeople lived under the sea swimming peacefully and never harming. Their lives are always filled with love and harmony. Until one day evil pirates came to hunt them down so they can complete their evil spells. From then on the merpeople activity decreased and they never left their kingdom of safety. For hundreds of years not one merpeople was caught by the cunning pirates but that changed quickly when the merpeople decided to celebrate their king and queen wedding anniversary.

"Oh Naruto come here you have to help me decorate your mother and father's bedroom after all it's their wedding anniversary he he he" snickered Kiba as he put red roses on the bed.

"Kiba your perverted mind never takes a rest does it" said Naruto as he put a heart shaped box of chocolates on the nightstand.

"I'm a big boy now Naruto I can think about whatever I want" said Kiba as he swam by Naruto his brown tail hitting Naruto in the face.

"Hey watch your tail I am the prince of course" said Naruto as his blue tail hit Kiba lightly on the head.

"Sorry your majesty" giggled Kiba as he bowed.

"Yeah that's right I'm royalty" said Naruto as he put his gold crown on his head.

"Yeah whatever but when do you think we will be able to go into the open again. I never have gone there my whole life. I want to see what it's like" said Kiba as he swam out of the castle.

"Kiba you shouldn't you know us merpeople are not allowed to go there" said Naruto as he started swimming to catch up to Kiba who was already swimming into the open. "Kiba stop pirates must be up there"

"How come on Naruto pirates happened hundreds of years ago and I'll keep you safe you chicken" said Kiba making chicken noises at Naruto.

"As if. How can you keep me safe when you're the one getting us into danger we have no idea what's out there" said Naruto as he scolded Kiba who just rolled his eyes.

"Naruto you're no fun" said Kiba.

Suddenly Naruto felt small arms wrapping around his middle from behind him. He slowly turned his head to see who is it and found that it was only Konohamaru; one of kids from the merpeople village.

"Naruto-Kun I saw that you and Kiba were swimming into the open and I want to go with you guys" said Konohamaru smiling up at Naruto who just frowned.

"No you can't go and we're not going anywhere. I'm the prince you two must follow my rules" said Naruto as he put his hands on waist.

"You're no fun Naruto-Kun and I'm not listening to you; you're just a prince" said Konohamaru as he started to swim with Kiba up to the open.

"Yeah Naruto you're just a prince what can you do" said Kiba as he grabbed Konohamaru's hand to help him swim better to the open.

"You two are so in trouble when we get back" said Naruto swimming after them but stopped for a second. "GAURDS come with us"

"Yes your majesty" they said as they bowed and trailed behind their beloved prince Naruto.

**Naruto's Point of View**

I couldn't believe it they wouldn't listen to me at all and I'm the prince. I guess I won't be able to command until I'm the king. I looked behind me to make sure the guards were following us they smiled at me with love in their eyes.

"We made it! We made it!" said Konohamaru his tail twitching happily in the water as he poked his head out of the water and looked around.

"Yes I can finally see what a land is" said Kiba poking his head out of the water too.

"Stop that you idiots what if some humans or worse pirates sees you two" I said hitting them on their heads.

"What the heck Naruto?" said Kiba rubbing the back of his head.

"Look I see a ship" said Konohamaru pointing at what looked like a pirate ship.

"NO! What did I tell you two now look what situation we're stuck in" I said angrily as fish nets were being thrown everywhere.

"Naruto-Kun!" shouted Konohamaru as he threw his arms around me.

"Kiba!" I shouted as my guards swarmed around Konohamaru and me.

"I'm right here!" shouted Kiba and I saw his hand go up he was safe with two of my guards who were taking him down below into the water.

I started to swim down below with my guards surrounding Konohamaru and me. I gritted my teeth together as fishnets kept falling down on us. I looked at my guards fear and anger in their eyes.

"Your majesty hurry get down below we're behind you" shouted the captain of the guards, Kakashi.

"Yes" I said as I put my arm around Konohamaru and propelled straight down below.

I gasped when I felt something go around my tail I slowly turned my head down and fear took control of me; it was rope. I pushed Konohamaru away from me I didn't want him to be captured too. And then I was jerked backwards into the arms of a pirate who was laughing insanely. Blackness slowly took over me before I went unconscious I heard my people screaming for me.

"Naruto! Nooooo I'm so sorry!" I heard Kiba shout and then it was my guards.

"My prince!" I heard them say and I knew that I would leave a dent in their hearts.

**Sasuke's Point of View**

I looked at the blonde that was tied up in the ships pool. My crewmates took real care of him. I could tell that he was prince he had on gold wrist cuffs on each of his wrists, gold neck cuffs, and a gold crown on his head. I looked at his blue tail it still had rope marks on it.

"Well Sasuke you captured the prince of the ocean and you still look unhappy why is that?" asked Suigetsu awed by the blonde's beauty.

"Take him out of the water" I said.

"But why he looks so beautiful in the water?" said Suigetsu as he slowly made his way to still unconscious blonde.

"Because if any enemies comes on the ship they'll know he's freaking prince of the merpeople now go lock him up in the bedroom next to mines" I commanded while Suigetsu whined but still did as I told.

I watched as Suigetsu picked the blonde up bridal style and started carrying up to the bedroom. The blonde groaned but still didn't wake up. As we made it to the bedroom Suigetsu gently put the blonde down on the bed and smiled foolishly.

"Sasuke" said Suigetsu "What are we going to do about his tail?"

"Nothing" I said as I tied the merprince hands to the bedposts.

"But we can't just leave him like that he's part fish" said Suigetsu while I rolled my eyes.

"And he's also part human" I said as I walked out of the bedroom while Suigetsu trailed behind. I locked door from outside and left with Suigetsu to see what my crewmates were doing.

"Juugo pay attention!" I shouted as he looked up from his sleep and started to steer the wheel better.

"Why can't I steer the wheel?" whined Karin latching herself to my arm.

"Because you're stupid" said Suigetsu sticking his tongue out at Karin who just reached out to scratch Suigetsu with her finger nails.

"Get back here dumpass" said Karin chasing Suigetsu on the deck.

"Why do I have to have idiots for crewmates?" I said to myself as I sat down on my captain's chair.

"Hey I'm not an idiot" I heard Neji say from behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well I came here to ask why you aren't spreading word of your capture to that Madara of yours?" said Neji.

"Because the blonde is mines; and Madara would obviously destroy the blonde" I said.

"What do you mean destroy the blonde?" asked Neji confusion in his pupil less eyes.

"Madara doesn't know how to treat merpeople he hurts them and all the merpeople that he ever captured died; that is why his plan failed over and over again. Now for the blonde he's not for Madara the blonde is for me" I said smirking at Neji who still looked confused.

"But why do you need him? Oh God don't tell me you're doing Madara's plan" said Neji panic in his eyes.

"No I'm not his plan stupid" I said while Neji calmed down.

"But then why do you need the blonde?" asked Neji again.

"Neji I thought you would be able to figure it out. Orochimaru is trying to come back to life again; merpeople hold amazing powers of life especially the royal family. That's why I captured the blonde his powers are the strongest" I explained. "Neji I want you to make sure that nobody other than the people on this ships knows that I have the prince"

"Yes Sasuke" said Neji while I turned my back and started to walk towards the blonde's room.

I unlocked the chains that were around the door handles and walked into room closing the door behind me. The blonde was awake expect he didn't have his tail instead he had legs and was lying naked under the blanket. His eyes turned to me and I could see hatred and something along lines of "touch me and I'll kill you".

"You bastard let me go!" said the blonde.

"To bad I can't do that" I said while the blonde turned his eyes to where his tail was supposed to be but expect there were his legs instead.

"My people are going to find me and just watch you'll be sorry for kidnapping me!" said the blonde snickering.

"Orochimaru might also have wanted to capture you for other reasons too" I said smirking while he looked confused.

"Who's Orochimaru and what do you mean by other reasons?" asked the blonde.

I walked up to the blonde and sat down next to him who again gave me the look "touch me and I'll kill you".

"You're actually lucky to be with me; imagine being in a lab with a disgusting snake loving pedophile strapped naked on a cold hard experiment table while he starts -" I slowly ran my hand down his chest to his waist.

"Stop I get it" said the blonde "Who are you?"

"You can call me Sasuke. Sleep well my little merprince" I said getting up and walking to the door.

"You can't just keep me tied up like this. I'm royalty you bastard! SASUKEEEEEEE!" screamed the blonde while I smirked and locked the door. Just watch you'll be screaming like that very soon little merprince.

"Why is he screaming?" asked Suigetsu with Karin by his side who also look curious. I didn't answer them instead I just walked away into my room smirking.

"_So tell me what you guys think? This story I think is the cutest story I written so far LOL. So tell me your guys' opinion I really want to know. Favorite the story or following doesn't really help me know your thoughts. Pleas e read and review because I really love this story that I written. Love you guys all. No really I do love you guys all"- xXXIceAngel17xXX/xXXAngelForeverxXX {the same person just changed my username} _


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hey guys so you noticed in most of my new stories I have this xXXIceAngel17xXX/xXXAngelForeverxXX {the same person just changed my username} I put that up for reason it's because I didn't you guys thinking that there are two people on this account because they aren't. I just changed my username. So I've been thinking that I want more staffs for my community so I thought that whoever reviewed I'll send them a request to be a staff for my community. Mail me if you want to be a staff. So now that I got that out of the way I special shout out __**a shout out for all the people that supported me on this story you guys are the best! **____**. **__A little something special for my reviewers; thank guys without your support I wouldn't have been able to get off of my lazy ass and write. LOL so here's chapter hopefully this will be too some peoples taste. "xXXAngelForeverxXX_

**Chapter Two**

**Kiba's Point of View**

"WHAT NARUTO'S BEEN CAPTURED BY THE PIRATES! NO WAY THIS CAN'T BE NOBODY WAS SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE OPEN OUR ANCESTORS SET THAT RULE CLEAR ENOUGH FOR EVERYBODY" shouted Naruto's mother; Kushina the queen.

"I'm sorry your majesty. It is my fault that Naruto's been captured I persuaded him to go the open" I said as I bowed tears coming out of my eyes.

"What will we do Minato? Our baby been captured by the pirates. My Naruto, I want him back, I want him back in my arms, I can't live without my Naruto-"

I watched as the queen sobbed tears falling down her eyes violently. I felt so guilty; I should have listened to Naruto he knew better than me and I didn't care all I cared about was seeing the open I only cared about what I wanted.

"Kiba we do not blame you" said Naruto's father; Minato the king. "Naruto too always had an interest in the open even I do and your queen. We will get Naruto back somehow but for now Kiba I don't want you to be feeling guilty none of us are to blame. You are like a brother to Naruto"

I couldn't believe it they weren't blaming me for the capture of Naruto but yet I still felt so guilty. I never knew that I was like a brother to Naruto I thought that I was just a playmate a friend but never a brother. I watched my people sadness showed in their eyes from the loss of their prince; without Naruto this kingdom was so quiet and gloomy.

"How will we fight our people don't even know how to walk?" asked Kushina her red hair floating around her head.

"I don't know my love. We will find that out later but for now we have to know which pirate took Naruto. Kiba did you see the pirate that took our Naruto?" asked Minato.

"Well it was a guy and he had black hair and red eyes" I said hoping that would help.

"NOOO! The Uchiha Clan" screamed Kushina her hands on her cheeks.

"The Uchiha Clan?" I asked as Kushina turned her eyes to me. She came up close her eyes wide and scared.

"The Uchiha Clan is the most feared and dangerous of all pirates. Us merpeople have always hidden from them because of their leader Madara Uchiha. Madara wants to complete his evil spell called Project Tsuki No Me. He's been capturing merpeople ever since then and every single one he ever captured died such a terrible death" said Kushina as she sank to ground tears still falling down her eyes. "My NARUTO; MINATO WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING NOW!"

"My love we're not that sure if Naruto is even on Madara's ship" said Minato as he hugged his crying wife.

"WHO'S ELSE SHIP COULD HE BE ON!" screamed Kushina while Minato remained calm it looked like he had experience with his wife's temper before.

"Well there are other Uchihas out there" said Minato as he stroked his wife's hair hoping to calm her down.

"THEY'RE ALL THE SAME HEARTLESS, EMTIONLESS. I CAN'T IMAGINE WHAT THEY'LL DOTO OUR NARUTO. I don't want Naruto hurt I just want him back in my arms-" said Kushina as she swam back to her throne crying.

Minato sighed and walked out to the balcony where below the merpeople were gathered together to wait for their king's speech.

"My people the information we received of Naruto being captured by pirates are true" said Minato as merpeople down below gasped and cried. "I know it pains us all dearly; I lost my son and you lost your prince but I usurer you that we will get Naruto back. I know that you're thinking which pirate has taken Naruto and what have they done so far. I know so far which pirate clan has taken Naruto but not what they have done. The Uchiha clan has taken Naruto"

And once again down below there were gasps and cries and little kids asking who the Uchiha Clan are.

"I want no one to go to the open do you understand me?" said Minato while down below you can hear the people saying yes your majesty.

"The loss of Naruto really pained them didn't it?" asked Kushina as Minato went back inside the throne room.

"Yes it has" said Minato. "Kiba?"

"Yes my king?" I said as I looked up at Minato with wide eyes.

"I want you to make sure that the guards are asked about what they saw at the open when Naruto was being captured" said Minato.

"Yes my king" I said as I swam out of the throne room in search of the guards.

**Naruto's Point of View**

I groaned and sat up; I felt weak for some reason and really tried. I gasped as I put pressure on my arms they hurt really badly and I'm having a really bad headache too. Today was just not my day and yesterday too. Oh God why do I have to have bad luck? I looked at the red chains marks around my elbows I wasn't tied up anymore. My hands suddenly flew up to my head my crown was missing and so were my other jewelries! I threw the blanket off of me and gasped my tail was gone and instead there were legs. I don't know how to walk; I'm not human I'm a freaking merman! And what hell am I wearing! I looked down at myself all I was wearing was a freaking white long sleeved button down tee shirt that reached up to my knees; God I look like I just slept with somebody! Suddenly I heard giggling as somebody was opening the door; I started to back up I didn't really know anybody on this ship other than that bastard Sasuke.

"Hey little merprince!" said a weird looking boy. He had white hair that came up to his neck with blue tips at the end; he also had purple eyes and sharp dagger like teeth that resembled sharks teeth and the way he was looking at me scared me shitless.

"Suigetsu stop that you're scaring him!" snapped a girl. She had bright red hair one side of her hair was brushed while the other side of her hair was messy weird why couldn't she keep both ends brushed; she had glasses; and she also had red cold looking eyes. To tell you the truth both of them kind of scared me. But I would rather be with the girl then with Suigetsu.

"Whatever Karin; hey look his tail is gone!" shouted Suigetsu all the while pointing at my legs.

"What! That's no fair I never got to see his tail!" said Karin which made me angry I'm no thing that's in a museum that you observe as long as you want! Suddenly Suigetsu started to get closer to me. I started to back up more I didn't want him to touch me. Out of nowhere Suigetsu put his hands under my arms and picked me up onto my feet. And the minute he did I fell.

"So he doesn't know how to walk" said Suigetsu looking at Karin who just pushed her glasses closer to her eyes. "Don't worry we'll teach you how to walk"

I was grabbed again from under my arms; he then spun me around where my back was touching his chest and he put left arm around my waist and his right arm was holding my hand. Damn them all for treating me like a child. We walked outside of the bedroom outside where it was mourning damn I been asleep for that long. I could feel Suigetsu's hold on me tighten and I felt really uncomfortable being in his arms. I heard Suigetsu sigh dreamily as we walked around the deck; God he's so fucking creepy.

"What are you doing Suigetsu?" asked Sasuke and I feel his eyes staring me up and down all the while smirking. I could feel a hard blush forming on my cheeks. "I told you to dress him"

"Teaching merprince how to walk. Doesn't he look cute like this?" said Suigetsu nuzzling his face into my neck. That was it I had enough. First I was kidnapped; then I was tied up, next my precious crown was taken away from me and my other jewelries, and now I'm being freaking touched and checked out by them. I'm freaking royalty how cruel can the world get!

"Let go of me!" I said tearing myself away from Suigetsu who let me go at the tone of my voice. I didn't realize that I just made mistake because I still didn't know how to fully walk so instead I feel into Sasuke's arms; who just swung me over his shoulder. He didn't even take in what I was wearing that bastard!

"Isn't merprince just adorable" said Suigetsu to Karin who just told Suigetsu he was gay.

"My name is Naruto you idiot not merprince!" I said.

"Hey I thought merpeople were supposed to be nice like in The Little Mermaid?" said Suigetsu.

"You idiot" said Karin shaking her head.

Suddenly Sasuke started to carry me back into the bedroom. I started to squirm around in his hold; I didn't want to go back into that room I wanted to go back into the ocean or even the pool but not in that room tied up again.

"SASUKE LET GO OF ME!" I screamed.

My face was really burning; I felt really naked and uncomfortable. All of sudden I felt myself being dropped onto the bed.

"Get up dope" I heard Sasuke say while I looked down at the bed.

"You know I can't walk" I said while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well try" he said. And I did I get up onto my feet and I could feel myself falling again but I didn't Sasuke put his hands on my waist while I put my hands on his shoulders.

I started walking with small steps even though Sasuke bastard was teaching me how to walk. He slowly let go of me and I was standing up on my own. I ran out of the bedroom and jumped up and down clapping my hands at the same time. But then stopped when I realized that the shirt I was wearing was also going up. I quickly pulled it down and looked up at Sasuke who was smirking devilishly.

"You perv!" I said my hands still on the bottom half of the shirt.

"Hn" he said before walking past me into the pool room. I wonder why he was going there.

"That's not even a word!" I said rolling my eyes and following him.

We came into the pool room and I saw Sasuke opening a secret door on ground. My vision suddenly started to get blurry and I started to feel light head for some reason. My knees started to grow weak and I fell right into the pool.

"Dope wake up" I heard someone say.

"Dope" they said again.

"Wake up already!" I could tell there was annoyance in their voice. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around myself and then looked at who was carrying me in the middle of the pool bridal style; SASUKE! I could again feel my face heat up and Sasuke seemed to notice because he was just smirking.

"Let go of me!" I said and then I felt Sasuke drop me back into the water.

I didn't feel tried anymore or light headed and I also had my tail back. Yah! I swam around the pool happily; as I came up I saw Suigetsu and Karin looking at me curiously; ugh not them again.

"I finally get to see his tail!" shouted Karin happily.

Then a girl with brown hair, red triangles on her cheeks and a huge white dog next to her came up to me grinning mischievously.

"Awww it's a mermaid what are you going to do grant me wish" laughed the girl while I got annoyed. I Raised up my tail and splashed water at her face.

"Hey what the hell; you're a mermaid you're supposed to nice" she said.

"But not to meanies like you" I said sticking out my tongue. "And it's Naruto not mer_maid_"

"_Well what you think of chapter two! I hoped you guys liked it please review and read that would totally make me write more for you guys. Love you all no really I do love you all" –xXXAngelForeverxXX_

***ALERT; OKAY SO I MESSED UP I WAS DOING CHAPTER TWO LATE AT NIGHT SO I WASN'T THINKING STRAIGHT. SORRY I REALLY AM PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME! I PROMISE THIS WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN. AND IT'S KIBA'S OLDER SISTER. OH YEAH AND KIBA AND HIS SISTER ARE NOT RELATED IN THIS STORY I KNOW IT'S WRONG AND ALL THAT AND MEAN BUT I WANTED KIBA'S SISTER TO BE A PIRATE SO YEAH. AGAIN I'M SO SORRY I FEEL SO EMBARRASSED RIGHT NOW! REALLY EMBARRASSED I FEEL SO SELF CONSCIOUS WHILE I'M WRITING THIS ***


	3. Chapter 3

"_Okay so I'm really sorry for my clumsiness in chapter two and for the lack of my attention while writing! Please forgive me I promise I won't do it again. For the people who don't know what I'm talking about I messed up while writing chapter two I fixed so you guys don't know what I really messed up on-phew! LOL. Another shout out I have and it's for the people who caught my mistake and reviewed thank God you guys say my mistake or else I wouldn't have realized it until a week later. _**THANK GOD THAT YOU GUYS CAUGHT MY MISTAKE I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS FOR THAT! *BLOWS KISS* **_Dobe or Dope GOD I don't know because they both mean stupid. Sorry if I use dope because that one my computer doesn't say it's wrong but I could use dobe just ignore the red line under it. I'll see._" –_xXXAngelForeverxXX_

**Chapter Two**

**Sasuke's Point of View**

I was sitting on the captain's chair as I watched Juugo steer the wheel; making sure that he doesn't crash us into something and kill us all. I frowned once again as I heard another high pitched giggle coming from behind me. I closed my eyes in frustration as another high pitched giggle came from behind me, and then another one. They just wouldn't shut up!

"Juugo go take a break" I said while Juugo turned around to face me surprised but left without a response; not that I even wanted one.

Sighing I got up and walked to my room; I just had it; I couldn't take it anymore. How the hell was I supposed to avoid my older brother? That obsessive damn weasel has been bothering me for over a week. I can't have him anywhere near my ship not when I have a little pissed off adorable merprince being held captive. Damn Itachi; he so fucking close to Madara and if Madara finds out about me having the merprince on my ship well let's not just go there. I growled as my phone rang for the thousandth time this afternoon; picking it up I saw that the caller Id was the same, _Itachi._

I didn't want to answer the call hell I've been ignoring his calls since Monday. Rolling my eyes I pressed the answer button but I didn't say anything I just kept silence hoping that he would just hang up on me. But no he didn't I knew he was smarter than that.

"_BROTHER WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN AVOIDING ALL OF MY CALLS!" _yelled Itachi into the phone while I held the phone away from my ear. I already had Karin screaming in my ear all the time with her high pitched voice and I didn't need another one especially my brother.

"Hn" I said taking amusement in my brother's distress.

"_DON'T "HN" ME SASUKE EVEN MADARA IS GETTING WORRIED" _yelled Itachi again and I didn't even have to put my phone speaker; he was that loud. At lease he was finally talking.

"Surprising" I said and I could hear him growl through the phone while I just smirked.

"_STOPING GIVING ME ONE WORDED ANNSWERS" _screamed Itachi while I rolled my eyes. "_FOR THREE WHOLE WEEKS WE DIDN'T GET ANY WORD FROM YOU SASUKE DON'T YOU THINK THAT WILL WORRY SOMEONE?"_

"I was busy" I said bluntly.

"_With what?"_ said my brother finally calming down but I could tell that there was annoyance in his voice.

"That's none of your business. Now Itachi let me get back to my crew. If you're still worried I assure you that I'm fine. And don't even think about tracking me down; because I'm taking a little break from my work and for the whole three weeks you've been calling has been ruining my vacation" I said; While I heard an "oh" in the background when I mentioned vacation. I knew that he'll fall for it.

"_You were taking a vacation now that's not like you Sasuke. But oh well at least you don't act like an asexual person anymore" _snickered Itachi while I grew angry this time. Of course it isn't like me to take a vacation.

"You idiot" I said.

"Sasuke-Kun!" said Karin with a flirty voice as she knocked on my door.

"_Oh so you're taking that type of vacation. Awww my little Sasuke has grown up"_ said Itachi as he snickered again.

"Shut up she's just one of my crew members" I said but I knew that I made a mistake.

"_Look who's messing around with the lady crew members"_ teased Itachi.

"I don't have time for your shit. I have to go" I said. Leave it up to my brother to twist things up.

"_Yeah because you have to do something" _said Itachi as I heard him and his crew members laughing.

"Hn" I said while I heard in the background "_Don't be shy"_.

"_Brother you sound a little bit drained haven't you drank?"_ I froze. _"Sasuke? Is something wrong?"_

"No nothing's wrong; and we're picking up our supply right now. And I said before that I'm on vacation so don't ruin it" I said while my brother just snickered.

"_Yeah make her proud"_ said Itachi while I heard whistles in the background.

"Bye Ni-San. And _thanks_ for putting me on speaker" I said while I heard Itachi snickering.

"_Goodbye little brother and DON'T make us worried like that. Love you Sasuke"_ I pressed the end button and turned my head to look at my bedroom door opening as I saw Karin coming in looking drained and tried.

"I can't do it Sasuke-Kun" she said. "I just don't have your control. I'm sorry"

"It's okay Karin go back with the others I'll take of care of Naruto" I said while a worried look came on to her face. "I'll be fine"

I watched her nod and walk out. I could already feel her hunger; see it in her eyes. I looked into the mirror and saw it in my eyes too. My hands reached up to my throat the burning was already happening. I looked out of my window it was night and we arrived where my crew were going to get their new supply of blood. For my crew night was okay to go out at but for Naruto it was going to be bad; great now I have to have him stick close to me.

**Naruto's Point of View**

For three whole weeks I've been on this ship and it's been torture I haven't even gotten my crown back. I've been fucking touched by random people on this ship especially by Sai and even by Sasuke on the first day he captured me and tied me up. I don't deserve to be on this ship I haven't done anything wrong; I want to go back into the ocean; and I also want my crown back!

"Naruto come here" I turned around and saw Neji looking at me with a huge grin on his face. And then I saw what he was holding; a school girls outfit.

"What's that for?" I asked my eyes narrowed at him.

"Well we're going to pick up something and we can't have you going out like yourself so we have to have you disguised as something" said Neji snickering.

"No" I said as I turned back to looking out into the ocean. Hell no; I wasn't wearing something like that and half of it they were making me wear it for their own amusement.

I then suddenly felt myself being picked up and thrown onto my bed. I looked up and saw Sasuke looking down at me; impatience clearly read on his face.

"I don't have time for your complaints dobe" I heard him say.

I screamed out in frustration and kicked my bed. Why can't I have anything go my way? Stupid pirates always picking me up and throwing me anywhere they want. Damn them damn them all. Nobody treats royalty like that.

"Whine all you want dobe but you're going to wear it" I heard him say.

"No way am I going to put something on like that!" I shouted as I sat on my bed with my arms crossed I knew I made a mistake when I he came over to me smirking.

"Then do you want me to put them on you?" he asked pinning me down on the bed and slowly unbuttoning my shirt. I could already feel my face heat up.

"Get off of me!" I said trying to push him off.

"Then stop being a whiney spoiled brat and put them on" he said walking out of my bedroom while I screamed in frustration. Maybe I was a whiney spoiled brat I did always get what I want expect here I never got what I wanted on this stupid ship.

I took off my cloths and looked at the horrifying outfit I was going to wear. I slowly put on the white ruffled mini skirt and the button down black jacket. I winced when I looked at the tight knee high black boots; who the hell can walk around that for eight hours? I slowly put them taking extra time with putting them on purposely and after that I put on the long blonde two pigtails wig. I didn't want to see what I looked like in the mirror but I was still curious. I slowly walked in front of mirror and looked at myself and I swear I could have shouted if my mouth wasn't hanging open. I FREAKING LOOKED LIKE A REAL GIRL! Suddenly the door flew open and Neji came walking in with a big grin on his face.

"If I didn't know that you were boy I would have thought that you were actually girl dressed up like that" said Neji his arms crossed while I pissing mad!

"You bastard!" I screamed throwing a pillow at him who only smirked.

"So girlish" he said catching the pillow in his hands.

We started walking back onto the deck where everybody was preparing to leave to pick up whatever they were going to pick up. Suddenly I was grabbed around the waist and pushed back into somebody's chest. I tilted my head back and looked up at Sasuke who was just smirking. A deep blush again formed onto my cheek and this time everybody seemed to notice somehow; they just wouldn't stop looking at us. I immediately looked away; I didn't want them to see me blushing or else they probably wouldn't stop teasing me about it.

"Why are you holding me?" I asked.

"Well dobe do you want to fall?" he said pushing towards the edge of the ship but still holding me while I panicked and my covered my eyes with my hands.

Soon everybody had their ropes and was going to swing off of the ship and down below onto the little bridge. I felt Sasuke tighten his hold around my waist while he held the rope with his other hand. I suddenly felt panic run through me and I just had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. I then felt Sasuke fall off the edge of the ship and I just couldn't take it anymore I screamed no matter how hard I tried not to but I did. I then felt myself being dropped onto something hard. Opening my eyes I looked down and I realized that we made it onto the bridge.

"Get up dobe" I heard Sasuke say I looked up and I realized that he looked strangely even paler than usual. I got up from my hands and knees and still found the crew staring at me smirking and grinning. Was I still blushing? My cheeks do still feel hot?

"Where are you going?" I asked as I followed behind Sasuke.

"To get something" said a girl with brown hair, red triangles on her cheeks, and a big white dog next to her. "I'm Hana by the way"

"To get what?" I asked while Hana looked at Sasuke who just narrowed his eyes at her. Weird were they hiding something from me?

I stepped right in front of Sasuke who just stopped walking and looked at me. I am freaking angry it hurts to walk in this boots, I feel really weird wearing girl cloths, and I feel like guys are staring at me like a guy would stare at a girl. And I'm not a girl!

"You brought me here dressed up like this and now you're hiding something more from me. What is it that you're picking up more killing devices to kill my people or capturing devices huh? You bastard you have no respect for my kind I hate you. I'm not walking anymore my feet hurt and you can't make me" I said crossing my arms while I could feel annoyance radiating off of my Sasuke while I laughed. "Got you mad didn't I well what are you going to do about it huh?"

I saw Sasuke sneer and he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey! What the hell? You bastard!" I screamed out loud while I swung my feet around and pounded my fists on his back.

We continued walking like that for two whole hours in silence and me blushing. Finally Sasuke let me down when we came into a tunnel that was leading up to a room where they were going to pick up whatever they came to. I suddenly felt myself blush as I looked up at the ladder. Climbing the ladder and what I'm wearing just doesn't go together. I'M FREAKIGN WEARING A SKIRT WHAT IF THEY LOOK UP AT IT!

"Climb dobe" said Sasuke pushing me towards the ladder. I started slowly climbing up the ladder with Sasuke underneath me.

"You better not be looking up my skirt" said peering down at Sasuke who just smirked.

"You're a perv too" I said as I started to climb up again.

When I finally made it all the way at the top I saw boxes and boxes piled together. What the hell could be in there? Weapons? Bombs? I saw Sasuke go up to a guy and sign some papers. I then slowly turned my eyes back onto the crew that were climbing down the ladder leading back into the tunnel room. Panic again swelled up inside time me but this time it was much worse. I started to shake badly but no matter how hard I tried not too I did. My breath increased and I started to back up.

"Dobe, where are you going? You're supposed to be climbing back down" said Sasuke grabbing my arm and leading me towards the ladder.

"I can't" I said tearing my shaking arm away from Sasuke who just started to smirk; that sadistic bastard.

"You're afraid of heights" said Sasuke still smirking while I just stood terrified.

"I can't go down what if I fall?" I said still shaking.

Sasuke started to climb down on ladder and looked up at me waiting for me to climb down too. I slowly shook my head; I couldn't do it; it was too high.

"Dobe climb down" he said rolling his eyes.

"No it's too scary" I said my knees shaking together now.

"Trust me I won't let you fall" said Sasuke looking right into my eyes. I suddenly felt so safe which was weird because that smirk still looked devilishly.

I slowly started to climb down the ladder; I felt Sasuke's arm go around my middle. He was on the same steps as me; I could feel his chest brush my back as he climbed down with me. As we made it the bottom once again everyone was looking at us smirking, grinning, giggling. I slowly put my hands on my cheeks they were hot as hell.

As we made it back to the ship I quickly went into my room and took of the school girl's outfit and went into the shower. I stepped into the deep bathtub where I could swim in there; as I stepped in the water my legs changed into my tail. I put started to put shampoo in my hair; as I thought about the secret door in the swimming pool room. What could be down there?

After a half an hour later I had done showering and waiting for my tail to change into my legs. I got into my and headed into the swimming pool room. I smiled as I found the secret door open. I slowly climbed down the little stairs and entered the dimly lit room. There were shelves and shelves lined up with red filled bottles. I slowly picked up one bottle and looked at it _blood type O_? Blood type? Oh my God don't tell me these are all blood. I dropped the bottle as I heard someone climbing down the stairs.

"What are you doing down here dobe?" I heard Sasuke say. Expect this Sasuke was scary; he wasn't the same; his eyes were red and he sharp dagger like teeth.

I slowly started to run away and up the stairs; but I wasn't fast enough he had already caught up to me and pinned me down on the ground.

"Let go of me!" I said struggling.

"I think I like you like this" said Sasuke slowly kissing my neck while I froze in shock.

"_So what do you think people? Sorry for the late update I had school and homework. Yeah. So do you like it people?" -xXXAngelForeverxXX_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hey my lovely people __**OMG THANK YOU FOR GUYS CONTINUOUS SUPPORT WITHOUT YOU GUYS I WOULD HAVE TOTALLY GAVE UP ON THIS STORY LIKE FOR SOME OF MY STORIES! BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH NO REALLY I DO I SOMETIMES EVEN WISH MY FRIENDS WERE LIKE YOU GUYS!**__ I knew you guys would like the twist. How yeah and if you're guys are wondering about the bottles filled with blood it's like blood bags. Yeah anyway I hope you guys like chapter four!" –xXXAngelForeverxXX_

**Chapter Four**

**Naruto's Point of View**

"What the hell! Get off of me!" I shouted as I struggled to get my wrists out of Sasuke's grip.

I bit my bottom lip as I tried to not to moan out loud. I have been touched by other members on this ship but this was basically full on rape. I slowly bit my bottom lip harder as Sasuke started to kiss a more sensitive part on my neck. He started to kiss harder and suddenly I couldn't take it anymore the pain from biting my lip hurt too much.

"Sasukeee-" I slowly moaned out while I saw Sasuke smirking; that bastard he's enjoying this too way too much! "I hate you"

"That's not what your body says dobe" said Sasuke seductively in my ear as he started to unbutton my shirt. What a smart ass!

He slowly let go of my wrists and started to grind against me. I felt my cheeks growing hot every second that passed. I couldn't do this especially with a pirate; the merpeople most hated enemy; and what would my parents and people think? They would obviously be ashamed of me; their prince getting involved with the pirate that captured him; they would think that I have been brainwashed. I slowly stuck my right hand out and into the swimming pool; I felt the cold water and I knew that I would be changing. I felt my legs going away and tightening into my tail. I heard Sasuke growl while I smirked. But he didn't get off of me he slowly bent down and kissed me on my lips.

"You bastard!" I said as I pushed him off of me.

"Hn; dobe" he said as he got up and walked away while I was left on the ground waiting for my tail to turn into my legs.

Why is my heart beating so fast? And why am I blushing this badly? Does this mean that I'm in love with that emotionless bastard? How could I be in love with him? I mean I was taken away from my kingdom and my people and treated like I wasn't royalty by these uncivilized savages! And they didn't even tell me why I was captured in the first place. Is it because they want some entertainment or because they want to see how my tail is formed or my legs? Goddamn it he's a freaking bloodsucker! I'm not in love with him, I'm not in love with him, no, no get him out of your head Naruto! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!

I stopped yelling in my head as I heard someone calling my name in a mournful way. Getting up I walked to the deck and looked out at the water trying find who was calling my name. But I couldn't find anything or anyone but still I could hear them calling my name.

"_Naruto"_ I heard them calling for me. _"Naruto where are you?"_

I saw them come up and I smiled. Dolphins; grinning I called out for them and they stopped swimming and instead looked up at the ship at me. Smiling I waved at them while they're sadness went away into happiness.

"Naruto my prince we found you!" said the first dolphin; Kyle.

"We have to tell the king and queen!" said the second dolphin; Kaila.

"Naruto my prince your mother and father are so upset they're doing everything to find you. It's so sad everyone is not themselves anymore especially your friend Kiba he blames himself that you got captured even though your parents told him hundreds of times that it's not his fault but he just won't listen" said Kyle.

Kiba blames himself! No he shouldn't! Nobody knew what would happen when we went to the open. He shouldn't blame himself it's nobody's fault that I got captured. Well I could blame those bloodsuckers of pirates.

"Tell Kiba that he shouldn't blame himself and that it isn't his fault to begin with. And tell my mother and father that I'm fine and that I love them-" suddenly the ship was jerked away to the other side away from Kyle and Kaila while I went flying to the other side of the ship but I never hit anything I was caught in Neji's arms who just threw me over his shoulder and started carrying me towards Sasuke's room.

"Naruto my prince!" I heard Kyle and Kaila shout. "We promise that we'll tell your mother and father!"

"Hey what are you doing? Let me go!" I said as I hung over Neji's shoulder who just kept quiet.

As we made it to Sasuke's bedroom a blush crept over my cheeks as I remembered what happened a while ago. Neji slowly opened the door without even knocking and carelessly threw me down on Sasuke's bed. I nervously turned my head to look at Sasuke who was sitting on his desk drinking something red from a wine glass; most likely blood.

"They're here Sasuke I saw they're ship a little behind ours" said Neji looking down at the ground while I saw Sasuke's grip on the wine glass tighten. "What are we going to do about Naruto?"

"Tell Karin to stay with Naruto and keep him locked up in here. And when Madara does come on this ship make sure that he doesn't find out about Naruto" said Sasuke turning to look at me with a smirk on his face while Neji went away to look for Karin.

"I bet you're wondering what's going on" said Sasuke looking out the window at the approaching ship.

"Yeah actually I am. You never told me why I was captured and being held prisoner on this ship" I said as I crossed my arms and stared at Sasuke. He's so hot; wait what the hell did I just say?

"You merpeople have a special power; a power of life that can bring anything dead to life. But the royal family's power is way stronger than the ordinary merpeople power. And you Naruto you're the son of the king and queen; you're part of the royal family" said Sasuke still staring out of the window.

"So why didn't you just captured my mom and dad? They're powers are way stronger than mines. I'm just a prince" I said while Sasuke turned to me smirking.

"Actually you're powers are little bit more stronger than your mother and father's. You didn't have a child while they did. Also you don't know how to use your powers so it can easily be stolen" said Sasuke turning away to glare at the ship that was coming closer to us.

"You want to take my powers?" I said horrified as an urge to cry came over me.

"No. I don't want your powers" said Sasuke calmly as ever while I relaxed.

"Then why am I captured?" I asked.

"People that I know want your powers with your powers they can come back to life again; but I want them to remain dead. If you were still in the ocean swimming around happily never knowing what's happening up here you'd be captured by them and be dead by now" said Sasuke turning to look at me with red eyes.

"So whose after me?" I asked.

"Orochimaru my old teacher who's disgusting as hell but I killed him and Madara a relative of mines he's a little bit crazy" said Sasuke as he came and sat down beside me smirking while he pinned me down on the bed.

"Sasuke what are you doing? Let me go" I said as I looked up at him.

"This won't hurt as much as you think it will" said Sasuke slowly kissing my neck.

"Are you going to bite me?" I asked slowly.

"What do you think Naruto" said Sasuke. "If they find you they'll think that you're a vampire when they see the bite mark"

"But I don't want to be bitten" I said squirming around.

"Too late" said Sasuke as I felt fangs piercing my neck I screamed out in pain as I felt a little cold.

"You lied it hurts a lot!" I said as put my hand over the bite.

"Sasuke Madara is here. He wants to see you" I heard Karin say as she opened the door.

I watched as Sasuke got up to leave he looked angry. I then turned my eyes to Karin who smiled at me.

**Sasuke's Point of View**

I watched as Madara swung onto my ship still wearing his mask. I didn't care if he was related to me he wasn't getting his hands on Naruto.

"Sasuke it's been a lot time since I saw you. You sure don't look happy why is that? Another fight with Itachi?" said Madara as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"No" I said as I saw amusement through the eye hole in his mask.

"Then is it because of Orochimaru. Itachi feared every second of your life when you were with him" said Madara. "You and your brother remind me of my own little brother"

"How is your plan going?" I asked as I smirked.

"It's a complete failure" said Madara looking out at the ocean.

"Not surprising" I said as Madara whipped his head around to look at me.

"What did you say Sasuke?" asked Madara in a sickly sweet voice.

"I said it's not surprising that you're plan is failing" I said

"Now why would you say that?" asked Madara.

"Because your plan will never succeed" I said while I heard Madara snicker.

I hated Madara more than I hated Orochimaru. Orochimaru I can deal with him; he's weak so I could have killed him anytime I wanted to. But Madara he knows about me about my brother basically everything about the Uchiha family. I also hated Madara because my brother spent more time with him than he ever did with me. Madara then started to play a father role figure for some reason Itachi didn't seem to have a problem with it but I did.

"Then what do you want me to do Sasuke forget about my plan?" said Madara ruffling my hair which always annoys me.

"Yes forget about it" I said while Madara laughed.

"But why?" asked Madara. "You didn't seem to have a problem with it before?"

"But now I do" I said.

"You're acting a little weird Sasuke but I'll talk about it to Itachi" said Madara as he grabbed the rope to swing back to his ship.

"About my behavior or about your stupid plan?" I asked angrily.

"Both" said Madara as he swung back to his ship and waved goodbye.

It always Itachi, Itachi everything needs to be talked about with Itachi. I slowly walked back to my bedroom and found Karin sitting on my bed reading a book while behind her slept Naruto. Karin looked up at me with a curious face clearly wanting to know what happened that made me so angry.

"So how'd it go?" asked Karin.

"I think Madara suspects that I have Naruto" I said.

"Well that's bad but not all that bad" said Karin as I looked at with my eyes narrowed. "I have a feeling that your brother is also too hiding something quite like yours. You will most likely get aided in this by your brother"

I watched as Karin opened her eyes grinning. "This won't be as bad as you think it will be"

"So my brother is hiding something or someone who knew" I said as I watched Madara's ship leave from my window. Karin's power comes in valuable at times I thought as I smirked.

"_So what you think? I feel like I failed on this chapter for some reason. Please review and read and tell me what you think?" -xXXAngelForeverxXX_


	5. Chapter 5

"_You guys probably fear that I'm one of those authors who write good stories and never update well never fear I'm not one of those authors I just lost my inspiration in the wind.." –xXXAngelForeverxXX_

**Chapter Five**

**Kiba's Point of View**

I heard horns blow as Kyle and Kaila swam into the throne room. They bowed awkwardly and quickly started explaining where they saw Naruto at which caught my attention fast and the queen's who was already screaming for thousandth time.

"WHAT YOU SAW NARUTO WHERE?" screamed Kushina which echoed off the walls.

"On this ship" said Kyle nervously.

"WHAT SHIP!" screamed Kushina again as her bright red hair floated around her face making her look like she was on fire.

"Well the ship is called Susanoo" said Kaila as she looked down on the ground waiting for the queen to scream again but she didn't.

"Sasuke's ship that's a little strange what would Sasuke want with Naruto?" said Minato.

"Sasuke!" said Kushina "No!"

"Sasuke?" said Kyle looking at the king and queen for an answer.

"He's the youngest of the Uchihas they say that he lives in hatred and darkness and only cares about power" said Kushina as she swam around Kyle and Kaila.

"But my queen Naruto wasn't hurt he had no bruises or cuts he looked perfectly fine" said Kaila looking nervously at the queen.

"That's even stranger I would have expected Naruto to be hurt but he isn't I wonder what Sasuke's planning" said Minato while Kushina looked raging mad.

"TO HELL WHAT SASUKE IS PLANNING I WANT MY BABY OFF OF THAT SHIP!" screamed Kushina while Minato remained calm.

"Yes we will get Naruto off of the ship. But it's really good news to know that Naruto is not hurt. But why wouldn't Sasuke hurt Naruto he's the prince of the ocean?" said Minato as he paced {swam} back and forth while Kushina looked like she was about to blow up any second with her husband's patience.

"Maybe he's waiting for something" I said while Minato stopped and looked at me with thought.

"Maybe Sasuke could be waiting for us to come to him? But what would he want from us? He already has Naruto" said Minato mainly to himself. "Nothing bad is happening to Naruto he's not hurt but he's still a prisoner on the ship. What is Sasuke up to?"

"If Sasuke has Naruto he must have told Madara. Maybe he's waiting for Madara to take Naruto" said Kakashi the captain of the merpeople army.

"NO!" shouted Kushina. "We have to do something Minato we just can't stand around here and think all day"

"I'm afraid that it will be a long time before we can actually really do something" said Minato.

"What do you mean it will be a long time before we can do something?" asked Kushina.

"We don't have an army who can walk, we change into our mermaid and merman forms anytime we touch the water, and if we stay out of the water for a long time we feel faint" said Minato as he sat down on the throne his face buried in his hands. "I just hope that Naruto doesn't think that we gave up on him"

"Then there's nothing we can do; we have to talk with them" said Kushina while Minato stared at his wife like she was mad.

"Talk with them?" said Kakashi.

"Well you have any other better ideas. We can't just swim around here and do nothing they'll just think that we gave them permission to do whatever they want with _**our**_Naruto" said Kushina while we just bowed and left to track Sasuke's ship.

**Orochimaru's Point of View**

"Have you heard Kabuto the prince of the ocean is missing?" I said as I looked at my assistant who frowned at me for talking in my weak form.

"Yes I have heard" said Kabuto as he gave me my medication. "You should really rest your new body isn't all that strong"

"Do you have any idea of who may have took him?" I asked.

"Well there's always Madara but he isn't celebrating his capture so it must not be him" said Kabuto "It may be the two brothers"

"Sasuke who slipped out of my fingers or Itachi who never even got caught?" I said as I started to violently cough.

"You must rest it doesn't matter right now all that matters is your health!" said Kabuto.

"It does matters. I need Sasuke and that prince! I can't always be changing bodies" I said as I laid back against the pillows.

"You know if you get either one Madara will interfere" said Kabuto while I started to snicker.

"Madara; I have to say he's terribly strong, cunning, but absolutely clueless when it comes to his descendants" I said while Kabuto looked at me to explain what I meant. "Haven't you noticed Kabuto when the merprince got captured that Sasuke's been keeping a low profile? Haven't you noticed that less captains been killed? Less prisoners begging for mercy? Ships haven't been bombed? No girls crying about their broken hearts? And barely any girls dying of their blood being drained? It has to be Sasuke who taken the merprince he's the only Uchiha who is hiding in the shadows all of sudden" I said as I smirked.

"All the stuff you said may be true. But then again why doesn't Madara knows? Or Itachi?" asked Kabuto.

"That I don't know but Sasuke sure has grown a lot stronger" I said. "And we will have him"

**Naruto's Point of View**

"_Naruto my darling there's something very special about your crown," said my mother as she ran the comb again through my hair._

"_Special? What is so special about my crown? Mommy," I asked as I turned around to face my mom with my crown in my hands. She took the crown and tapped the topaz gem engraved in the middle._

"_This here seals the power in you and if it breaks anyone is free to steal your power from you," said my mom. "So you have to promise me that you'll never let anyone touch your crown other than your family or someone that can truly be trusted"_

"_But I thought that I was born with the power?" I asked._

"_You are but I'm talking about a different power. A power that is much stronger and in some ways cruel," said my mom. "And if the gem is broken the power can also control you if it's not stolen"_

"_What power might that be?" I asked._

"_I will tell you when you're older my darling," said my mom as she kissed me on the forehead._

I bolted right up in bed and dashed right for the door and flung it open. Where could they have put my crown? Does Sasuke know about the monster's power? Is that why he took my crown away from me? It was sunny outside and I knew that most of the crew members were asleep which gave me enough time to look for my crown. I slowly opened Sasuke's bedroom door and found him asleep. The curtains were drawn blocking the sunlight. I quickly scanned his bedroom and stopped at his closet's door. I walked to the closet's door and opened it. Stepping inside of his walk in closet I looked around. He must have hidden it somewhere. Looking for it will just take too long. I have to focus on using the monster's power instead. Closing my eyes I a felt a tug and it was coming from underneath the floor boards. Kneeling down on the ground I pushed down on a loose floor board and found my crown and my other jewelries. I quickly put on my gold jewelries and my grabbed my crown and quickly walked out of Sasuke's bedroom.

That felt too easy. I knew that some of crew members were awake and I couldn't waste any more time. I quickly jumped off the ship's railing and into the water. I swam all the way into the bottom of the water where mostly the sirens swam. I felt a nudge on my back and I turned around and found a dolphin. Smiling I slowly pet the dolphin.

"Hey there will you take me to the mer-people kingdom?" I asked and the dolphin nodded and started swimming as I followed close behind him. Soon I will be home.

It was extremely cold swimming in the sirens area of the water. The sirens were cousins to the mer-people so they didn't harm any mer-people that came into their part of the water and we did the same. We had an alliance to help one another when we got into a battle. Sirens are powerful creatures so you don't want to get on a bad side of a siren that's why my family mostly tried to avoid them even though we had an alliance. I felt something extremely cold wrap around my tail. I froze it couldn't be Sasuke could it? I slowly turned my head around and found a siren staring at me. I felt my dolphin nudge his nose against me as it hid behind me.

"A mermaid on our part of the water," said the siren with a curious tone. "I never saw a mermaid before. You guys have such short tails"

The siren had a long and I mean a long tail. I caught myself eyeing his tail for a minute too long and quickly looked up and saw him staring at my crown. The siren quickly released his hold on my tail and bowed.

"I'm sorry your highness. Please forgive me," said the siren. "I didn't know we were expecting royalty today. I shall have to escort you back to our kingdom. You must have got lost"

"It's really alright but the truth is you weren't expecting my family today. But could you please take me back home? I did get lost. I was trying to explore your parts of the water," I said quickly while the siren smiled and grabbed my arm a little too hard.

"My name is Rock Lee," said the siren as he started to pull through the water towards my home.

"My name is Naruto" I said while Lee gasped.

"You mean you're the lost prince," said Lee.

"Yes I am" I said.

"Is it true that the pirates captured you?" asked Lee.

"Yes I managed to escape," I said while all I saw was blurs as Lee spiraled through the water.

"Thank God you're alive," said Lee. "Oh look we're already at your part of the water"

I saw Kakashi the captain of the mer-people army gasp. He swam over at me and hugged me. This was really surprising because I thought that he thought of me as a spoiled brat. I hugged him back as I smiled. I felt really happy that I restoring the dent that was made when I was taken as a prisoner.

"Naruto you're really back! The whole army felt down because they couldn't protect you enough," said Kakashi.

"Well your highness I guess this is where we depart. It was lovely meeting you. We hope to see you again on our parts of the water. Tell your parents that it has been to long since we dined," said Lee as he swam into the darkness of his part of the water. I turned to Kakashi as he stared at Lee.

"They have such long tails," said Kakashi "I can't believe that you were with them"

"I wasn't really with them. I was just swimming on their side" I said. "I am so happy that I'm with you guys again"

"Come we must hurry and tell your parents that you're back. Your mother is going crazy she wants to declare war on the Uchiha's" said Kakashi as I gasped. She really must be crazy.

We raced through the waters together. I heard many gasps about me being back. As we entered my castle I started to quickly swim to the throne room where my parents usually were at. I heard screaming coming from there and stopped.

"You can't declare war on them. They're pirates and we're mer-people." said my Dad calmly.

"I HONESTLY DON'T CARE WHAT THEY ARE. I JUST WANT MY BABY BACK," screamed my mother as I heard her crying. "THAT'S MY BABY THAT IS OUT THERE IN DANGER AND I HAVE TO SAVE HIM"

"Well go in" said Kakashi as I opened the throne room door.

My mother and father both got up from their throne chair and raced towards me. I felt their arms wrapped tight around me.

"Naruto! It's really is you. I thought you were never going to come back to us. Naruto I'm never going to let you go off on your own again. My baby you're always going to stay with us!" said my mom as I hugged her. I missed her so much; I missed the scent of her perfume when I hugged her, I missed her saying that she loves me, and also I missed her yelling at me. She let go of me and let my Dad hug me.

"Naruto I'm so glad that you're back. I felt like I failed as a father. I'm never letting you do stupid things again and Kiba," said my Dad.

"Trust me dad I won't ever do stupid things again. I love you so much" I said as I wrapped my arms around missed him always telling my mom to calm down.

He slowly let go of me and I went to mom and flung my arms around her shoulders.

"Mom I'm sorry. I know how much you feel uncomfortable around the sirens," I said and my mother let go of me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Naruto what did you do now?" said my mother while my dad stood watching us amused.

"Well when I escaped from the pirates I was on the sirens part of the water. I met one he guided me back home and told me that he wants us to dine with the royal family of the sirens," I said while my mom sighed.

"Oh dear. Never mind the sirens now first tell me Naruto which pirate captured you and what did do they to you?" said my dad.

"It was Sasuke. He told me that mer-people are completely unaware that there are pirates wanting to steal my powers. He said that his former teacher wants my power to come to life again and that he wants his teacher to remain dead so he captured me," I said while my dad looked confused.

"So he captured you so that he can protect you?" said my dad as he swam back to his throne to sit down.

"No of course not he took my crown away from me. My crown seals the monster's power I think that he trying to steal the fox's powers," I said.

"What! Thank God you got your crown back Naruto," said my mom.

"But then again I don't think he knows about the fox. He told me that he wants nothing to do with my powers" I said as I thought about our kiss.

"_These pirates you can never trust them Naruto," I heard the fox say inside my head. "I hope that you're not falling in love with him. Shame, shame, shame to your family name"_

"It doesn't matter know Naruto. Nobody is going to the open now. As long as we're down here we're safe from them" said my mother strictly.

"Yes mother" I said while my mom smiled.

"You better go find Kiba he's crying his heart out and of course Konohamaru too. Kakashi will take you" said my mom softly. "Your father and I must discuss about the sirens"

I went with Kakashi to Kiba's bedroom I heard soft sobbing coming from his bedroom. I stopped and looked at Kakashi.

"Just be gentle. He's jumpy now and easily frightened" said Kakashi.

"Okay" I said and slowly opened his bedroom door.

I found him curled up on his bed crying. I looked down at the ground. I know it was my fault that he was feeling such sadness. I slowly put my hand his shoulder and felt him flinch at my touch. But he never looked him to see that it was me.

"Is there something that you need?" he asked through a cracked voice.

"Silly Kiba why don't you look up?" I asked.

Kiba looked up and threw his arms around my shoulders while I fell down on the bed.

"Naruto! You're back. I missed you so much! I'm so sorry Naruto I promise that I will never go to the open again!" said Kiba. "Instead we'll explore the sirens area"

"Kiba I missed you too! And I just want to say that it isn't your fault that I got captured. You shouldn't blame yourself" I said as Kiba cried into my shoulder.

"I just…I just felt like it was my fault you royal pain in the ass" he said as I laughed.

"It's not funny," he said. "I missed you so much"

"How about we go visit Konohamaru?" I said as I grabbed Kiba's chin and wiped his tears away. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the park where Konohamaru would most likely be.

"You're not going to be the same anymore for a while," I said.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Stop apologizing" I said. "I just want us to be back to our old selves. To be like before I got captured"

"I want that too. But I just feel that it was my fault" said Kiba.

"Well it's not your fault Kiba. It's nobody's fault. I'm back now and I'm saying that it's not your fault it's no one's fault. So please don't blame yourself," I said. "You are a brother to me and I don't like seeing you sad"

"Well then let's go see Konohamaru" said Kiba while I smiled.

We swam together to the park where I found Konohamaru sitting on the swing with his friends around him.

"Konohamaru please listen to us" a girl said.

"No" said Konohamaru.

"Of course you wouldn't listen to anyone" I said as Konohamaru looked up at me and threw his arms around my waist. Seriously too many hugs.

"Naruto-Kun you're back. You're really back" shouted Konohamaru. 'We missed you so much"

I kneeled down at his height.

"You don't need to miss me anymore" I said.

"I thought they were going to do bad things to you and you would never come to back to us" said Konohamaru while I smiled weakly.

"You don't need to worry about that anymore" I said "Hey how about we build sand castles?"

"Sure" said Konohamaru.

"_Extremely late update I'm am so sorry but I lost inspiration and I couldn't think up of any ideas for my stories lately. But I hope that you like this chapter" -xXXAngelForeverxXX_


End file.
